the things i do for love
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: Deadliest Catch CRACK! fic this containes male/male relationships dont like dont read hey Andy Hillstrand likes it. so dont get your panties in a bunch..
1. Chapter 1

Written for **elvishrust**'s seven deadly sins challenge

Theme: Greed --the selfish desire for or pursuit of money, wealth, power, food, or other possessions, especially when this denies the same goods to others. It is generally considered a vice, and is one of the seven deadly sins in Catholicism.

Title: The things I do for loveFandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: Tung rape! Fluff .. Idk what else I put in this but its hottPairing: Jonathan Hillstrand X Sig Hansen (established relationship) with a side of Edgar X AndyDisclaimer: I don't own them ^^ just use them in sick twisted way'sSummary: Sig only wants one thing and he's willing to do what ever it takes to own this one thing..

Sig sat in the bar checking his watch every now and then he let out a sigh as he ordered another martini.

"what is taking him so long?"

Sig wondered as he looked over towards the door. The door squeaked open as the tall dark haired man entered and walked over to where Sig was seated.

"glad you could make it john, are you ready to take my offer?"

Sig sipped on his martini.

"are you willing to fire Edgar in order to hire someone of my superiority?"

Sig looked around.

"lets finish this outside"

the two walked together outside and towards the time bandit. Sig thrusted forward into john's arms and looked up at him.

"john for you I'd fire my crew and sell my ship just to make you mine."

he pressed his lips to his much taller lover. John placed his arms around Sig's waist as the Norwegian skipper's arms wound behind the brunets head slightly pulling on his hair.

"ah oh Sig you know all my spots"

moaned john as he lead the other man up on to the bow of the boat he new it was safe the crew was out either getting drunk or getting laid. The two men sat together staring at the full moon and deciding on there decision they drifted to sleep in each others embrace, only to be awaken by Andy Johns younger brother.

"what's the meaning of this?"

he questioned staring at his brother and a sleeping Norwegian with his head placed on johns chest. John stared up at his brother then looked away and said

"I am leaving the ship its all yours, Sig offered me a captains spot on his ship and he's firing his brother to do so all so I'll be all his and no one else's."

his brother stood stunned at the words his brother spoke to him.

"what's going to happen to Edgar?"

asked Andy as he crouched down next to the couple.

"We don't know, I was thinking you could give him a job here."

john stated running his hands through Sig's blond hair earning him a light groan as he turned and went back to sleep unaware of the conversation between the two bad boy brothers.

"you know you two are kind of cute together"

Andy smiled as he reached over to brush a stray hair from Sig's face. He looked over at john and said quietly,

"yea I'll hire Edgar and I'll keep him safe."

later on that day Sig pulled his brother into the wheel house already prepared for what was to come.

"Edgar you have worked along side of me for a good few years now and I think its time for a change, what I m trying to say is Edgar your fired."

Sig finished and walked down the steps and out on deck to greet John. Edgar went running out of the wheel house and down the dock towards the bar when he runs into Andy sending them both to the ground.

"hay cowboy slowdown"

said the younger of the Hillstrand brothers.

"Oh Andy its horrible just horrible my own brother fired me for no reason and then I see your brother coming aboard with all his stuff."

Edgar just kept rambling on till a set of lips were placed on his own. When the kiss was over Andy kept his eye's on Edgar and said.

"John quit the time bandit so we have an opening and I would be so happy if you took the position you'd be getting paid captains salary."

Edgar looked surprised as he still laid on top of Andy as he leaned down and kissed his friend and pulling him into a hug as he pressed his eager lips to the cowboy captain. Back over on the northwestern Sig was sitting on his the edge of his bed while john lay back having a smoke.

"do you feel bad about what you had to do to your brother?"

john asked leaning up to hug the Norwegian from behind nuzzling his head into the crook of Sig's neck.

"a little but I did notice him walking to the time bandit with your brother so I think he's going to be ok for now."

Sig smiled his rare pure smile as he turned his head to kiss his new co captain. He turned more as the kiss deepened and Johns wandering hands found there way up Sig's shirt to lightly tease his Harding nipple's. he then removes Sig's button up fishing shirt and tosses it to the side along with there discarded boots. The captain still facing his lover reaches down and pull up his shirt to present a muscular body

Sig couldn't help himself and ran his fingers over the toned muscles earning slight moans from the taller man above. The Norwegian skipper stared up at his newly gained ship mate.

"since this is a special occasion I'll let you be on top this time."

stated Sig removing Johns pants. John's face lit up tonight was finally the night he gets to show Sig just how much he loves him. Johnathan reached forward and undid Sig's pants and he slowly removed them reviling a pair of boxers that made him chuckle.

"what the heck is that?"

he had to ask.

"well we have American flag boxers so I have a pair of Norwegian flag boxers."

he blushed slightly. John continued laughing as he pulled them down allowing Sig's erection to spring free. John's own cock twitched at the sight of this and he lowered his head to take Sig's awaiting member in to his mouth and running his Tung down the long shaft and swallowing the hole thing and sucking hard as he lifted his head. The blond beneath him moaned as he twisted one hand into the sheets and the other hand placed on top of his brunet lovers head, he thrusted upwards but was pushed back down by one forceful hand. John removed his mouth from Sig's dick as he wrapped a hand around it and began pumping as he lowered his head further to suck and lick his captains tighting ball sack. Sig reached his hands down to cup Johns face and pull him up towards his lover for a rough bruising kiss. They both moaned in unison as the Norwegian was overcome with his orgasm and spilt his seed in between the both of them making there body's wet and sticky. John places his lips to his blond lover as he releases from the kiss he begins placing small kisses down Sig's body stopping at each nipple to gently lick them, his kisses keep trailing down lower and lower on his blond angel. When he reached the part of skin between Sig's balls and his ass he stopped for a short time to flip his lover on to his stomach.

"just to warn you Siggy boy this is a bit different then when you prepare me."

John stated as he reached down to spread the Norwegians butt cheeks, lowering his head he ran his Tung in the crack making sure to get it nice and wet so he can easily enter, John's Tung pressed into Sig as he emitted a low growling noise to let his brunet know it was safe to continue. He took the hint and began Tung fucking Sig's ass when his Tung was removed he licked two of his fingers and inserted them into Sig stretching him open he pushed in and out several time before his fingers were to removed from Sig's hot opening. He rolled his captain back over so he could watch his blonds expressions, he spit into his hand and rubbed it on his stiff cock getting it nice and slick as he lifted his lovers legs and slid into his tight opening.

"Sig at any time if iam hurting you just say stop ok sweetie oh and one more thing if you want me to do something say this "oh daddy please.""

John said brushing a strand of hair out of Sig's face. Sig nodded as he announced.

"oh daddy please fuck me hard"

he grinned a sly grin as John took note and began pumping into his lovers ass as hard as he could. below him his blond beauty was making strange mewing noises and moans with every thrust. The tall brunet leaned down to place a kiss to the Norwegians lips and was captured in an open mouth slop fest when the two broke apart a string of salvia hung between them and John never lost his rhythm. Sig was trying to say something between moans but all that came out was.

"daddy oh oh daddy!"

the skinny blond tossed his head back allowing the bigger of the two access to Sig's exposed neck he leaned down and gently bit him not hard enough to brake skin but make it sting.

"BITEE MMEE HHARRDE OH!!"

was all Sig got out before John took the invite and bit down on his neck as hard as he cold braking the skin and getting a moaned response from the man below.

"there's a side of you I've never seen before Siggy boy I like it"

growls john into Sig's ear. John reached down in between there bodies and griped Sig's throbbing erection in his hand and began pumping it in time with his own motions. It didn't take long for Sig's orgasm to take over as he moaned and sprayed his seed all over John's chest. John was soon to follow as Sig tightened around his cock and he thrusted in a few more times before giving in to his orgasm and shooting his seed inside of his captain his friend his lover. He pulled out and laid Sig's legs down and cuddled up next to him they were both sticky and hot and covered in sweat but nether of them seamed to care as Sig faced his lover and placed a kiss on the bridge of johns nose.

"I love you big bear."

Sig said happily as john smiled back.

"I love you too sweetie"

John draped his arm over his skipper and fell asleep along side of him.

~~~~~end~~~

Side note: I m thinking about writing Edgar and Andy's side but I haven't decided.. So if you liked this then leave me a comment .. And if yall like the idea then I'll continue on with it ^^

Till next time ~the greenhorn - bunny pig


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The things I do for love pt 2Fandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: Pairing: Edgar/Andy with mention of Johnathan/SigDisclaimer: I don't own them ^^ just use them in sick twisted way'sSummary: Edgar was upset when he go fired so what did he do ran to a another captain for help and a little love.. But got more then he bargained for **

**Edgar sat up in the wheel house of the time bandit thinking of the days events….**

_**~~~"Edgar you have worked along side of me for a good few years now and I think its time for a change, what I m trying to say is Edgar your fired."**_

_**Sig finished and walked down the steps and out on deck to greet John. Edgar went running out of the wheel house and down the dock towards the bar when he runs into Andy sending them both to the ground. **_

"_**hay cowboy slowdown" **_

_**said the younger of the Hillstrand brothers.**_

"_**Oh Andy its horrible just horrible my own brother fired me for no reason and then I see your brother coming aboard with all his stuff." **_

_**Edgar just kept rambling on till a set of lips were placed on his own. When the kiss was over Andy kept his eye's on Edgar and said.**_

"_**John quit the time bandit so we have an opening and I would be so happy if you took the position you'd be getting paid captains salary." **_

_**Edgar looked surprised as he still laid on top of Andy as he leaned down and kissed his friend and pulling him into a hug as he pressed his eager lips to the cowboy captain. ~~~**_

**He was taken out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Edgar looked up and smiled at his new captain. Andy returned the smile as he took a seat next to him and placed a soothing hand on Edgar's knee. **

"**you know what I always did for john when he was like this?" **

"**what?" **

**Edgar looked up confused and sad. Andy said no more as he leaned in placing a kiss to Edgars lips it was a needy kiss and Edgar understood. The two broke the kiss as Andy lead them to John's old captain's quarters and gently pushed Edgar back onto the bead. **

"**I can make you feel better and you'll be calling me your brother."**

**Edgar shook with excitement its just like what Sig used to say about calling him daddy during sex. He reached down and undid the button and zipper on the front of his pants. Andy followed suit taking all of his clothing off and lowering himself on top of Edgar. They lie there one on top of the other listing to the other breath. **

"**want me on top or should I let you be on top?"**

**Edgar lied still and thought for a second before answering.**

"**you be on top I like it that way." **

**Was his only answer as Andy leaned in and placed gentle kisses down his new lovers neck.**

"**oh ..oh.. that's so good " **

**He moaned out bucking his hips up and causing Andy to jump a little and grinded back down circling his hips to cause more friction in between there body's. **

"**I cant take it I want you in me Andy" **

**Andy smiled at the request and reached up thankfully John left a bottle of lube behind just for this. When he pulled it down he flipped open the top and squeezed a bit into his hand and applied it to his cock enjoying the sent of it. He squeezed a little more and rubbed it around Edgar's tight pink hole and slipped his index finger in and pulled it out rhythmically then slipped in his middle finger. Edgar moaned and squirmed beneath his cowboy captain.**

"**do you want me to stop?" **

"**no, just getting situated."**

"**ok, if you want me to stop just say so."**

**Edgar nodded as Andy finished stretching him and positioned himself in between his legs and hoisting them up to his waste he gently guides his throbbing erection into Edgar's ass. He stops inside for a few seconds while Edgar adjusts to the new feeling. Edgar is the one to make the first move he pushes forward moving Andy deeper inside. He moves himself back and presses forward harder this time. Andy gets the idea and begins moving his hips in motion to Edgar's thrusts. They get into a nice rhythm one pushes the other pulls. **

"**Oh god…Andy!"**

**Edgar shouted as Andy reached down in between their body's to grasp Edgars own throbbing member. He begins to rub the tip of the weeping shaft with his thumb as the rest of his agile fingers rub the shaft up and down. Andy leans down to Edgars face and kisses him deep and hard his mouth then travels to Edgar's ear.**

"**I am almost there brother"**

**Edgar shivered at the words spoken to him in a low husky voice. He leaned his head back and tilted it to the side. Andy took this as an opportunity and bit down on the nape of Edgars exposed neck flesh sucking on it till it became red.**

"**AH…Andy I think I am gonna …." **

**Edgar couldn't finish his sentence before he spilled his cum all over Andy's chest and his own stomach. It wasn't long after Edgar's shaking orgasm that Andy had one of his own deep inside his new brother and lover. **

"**oh brother that was the best sex I've had in a good while" **

"**Guess this means I get to change my name to Edgar Hillstrand or you have to become Andy Hansen, hahaha I kind of like that one haha that's what I am calling you."**

**Edgar smiled he got a puzzled look on his face. Andy looked at him curiously but then had to ask.**

"**what's up man? You seam occupied."**

"**I'm just thinking of two things what last name is Sig taking and if it were possible for men to have babies what would theirs look like?"… **

"**hum good question Sigurd Hillstrand or Johnathan Hansen…." **

"**Sigurd Hillstrand" **

**The duo said at the same time grinning like idiots. They looked at each other and leaned in close placing there lips together. When they broke apart there eyes were half lidded they complete each other. **

"**I love you Andy."**

"**I love you too Edgar."**

**The two embraced each other sighing they both may have lost something but each have gained something more. The two new brother's fell asleep happy and complete..**

**~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~**

**What did yall think? .. Good bad meh .. ? .. I have a few more fic's I am writing **

**My other fics include**

"**the fishing trip" huge orgy!**

"**freak on a leash" Matt / hole NW crew**

"**sense of a spark" mike/sig/john**

**--- and the mystery valentine---- is a possibility if I want to write it..**


End file.
